


The crown prince of theivery's tale

by Adsol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anal Sex, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Breaking and Entering, Bromance, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Con Artists, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Forbidden Love, French Characters, French Kissing, Gentleman Thief, Heist, Heroism, Law Enforcement, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Massage, Moral Dilemmas, Morocco - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paris (City), Police, Police Brutality, Protectiveness, Psychology, Rating May Change, Rescue Missions, Robin Hood References, Sneaking Around, Spa Treatments, Team as Family, Teen Crush, Tricksters, Vaginal Sex, Vigilantism, Vignette, Violins, Zero to Hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: In Paris lives a boy by the name of Arthur Durand who at first glance seems like your average college student with the only thing separating him from other students being his family's wealth however when Arthur gets a first-hand experience of the injustices that plague the city he makes the choice to set himself up as a gentleman thief who fights back against the corrupt social elite of the city while also escaping the police and other law enforcement agencies. So begins a tale of adventure, romance and Arthur making the choice of if he's truly the hero or just another villain in disguise.





	The crown prince of theivery's tale

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Arthur's pov**

**Tuesday afternoon at** **la sympathie café**

I sat in my favourite café as I drank my coffee while listening to music  **ah this is the life** while I sat I watched as many couples came and left while talking about things that were inaudible thanks to my music until I heard my phone buzzing with a reminder on it  **oh it's violin practice already** I finished my coffee saying "thanks again Monsieur Douglas for the coffee" he said "anything for one of my most loyal customers" I paid my bill and left to go to my lessons.

As I walked back I watched as the streets of Paris passed me by be all the little shop's or all the people heading to meetings with friends or people leaving work to head home  **ah this really is the best city** as I walked I heard something even with my music playing as loud as it was  **what the** I heard the sounds of somebody getting a really nasty beating as I asked "hey what's going on" some boy's who looked as if they were well bread due to their fine clothing and hair styles one of them said "oh this peasant had the gall to ask for change so we decided to teach him a lesson" the homeless man in question had clearly taken a beating as he said "leave me" one of the boys was about to beat him again when I stopped them saying "beating a fellow human and for what just to prove how big a stick you have pitiful" he kneed me in the stomach as I fell to the floor.

As I fell to the floor then began kicking and punching me on the ground as I couldn't put up a fight with me gesturing to the homeless man to run which he did  **at least he's safe** as they furiously beat me I felt the impact of each strike from them as they said "dirty dog standing up to us" suddenly a police officer came over saying "that's the mayor's son your assaulting there" I looked to see the homeless man from before was standing behind the corner  **why why would he do that** as the boy's got carried off by the police the homeless man said "thank you for saving me good sir" he helped me up as I wiped away a little bit of blood I tired offering him some cash although he said "there's no need to pay me young man" the paramedics then arrived to get us checked up.

* * *

**Much later that night**

As I sat in the hospital bed the door opened as my Dad arrived saying "Arthur I heard what happened" he came up as I said "sorry for worrying you Dad" he hugged me saying "don't be my boy I'm just happy your safe" he then sat down saying "Monsieur Pierre said don't worry about missing your violin lesson he was more concerned that you got hurt"  **sounds like him** at that moment another figure came in as my Dad said "I'll leave you two alone for a bit" he then left to go talk with the doctors.

As he left Patrice one of my oldest friends came in as she said "you idiot" I chuckled lightly saying "oh you know me I'm just that particular idiot" she held her hand on my cheek saying "Arthur what you did was I don't know what to say" I held her hand causing her to blush a little as I said "I'll be fine besides those kids are in trouble by now" she said "about that" she sighed as she said "there's a good chance that they'll be let out by the time the hours up"  **that's not right they should be punished if not for attacking me then defiantly for attacking that man damn it** she said "I'm sorry Arthur I really am" I let go saying "hey it's not your fault Pat you didn't snap your fingers and make it this way" she got up to leave as she said "if I could stop it then I would truly" she then left as I sat back  **she might not be able to make a difference but I could** I then opened up my phone and noticed a report of a vigilante who got arrested this afternoon  **perhaps I could do that be a hero who corrects injustices** as I clenched my fist I said "but I can't be one who operates within the judicial system no I need to be one who enacts his own brand of justice for the sake of the common folk" at that moment I began planning all the training I could do to prepare for my plan.


End file.
